stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)
Star Trek: Unity is an amateur, non-profit, live-action and machinima science-fiction fan film series produced by a group of friends and student fans in the United Kingdom. With an ever-shifting cast, more than fifty episodes have been made across over twelve years, following the story of 'Starfleet's Youngest Crew', an eccentric and unorthodox team, led by Captain Puto and Captain Lewis. They command Unity One Starbase, a space station at the center of galactic conflicts and conspiracies with the mission to explore new worlds, defend the Federation from alien threats, corrupt political machinations and, most dangerously, trying to survive teenage life aboard the venerable starship USS Odyssey. Despite an unsteady, zero budget (and ridiculed) amateur beginning in 2005 by teenage students at Applemore School, using little more than small, handheld digital cameras, and re-dressing classrooms for sets, vast improvements have been made in production values since then: Unity utilises green screens, extensive location filming and vibrant visual effects to tell it's stories more professionally, but consciously maintains a uniquely homemade style. The primary story-arc of the series begins in "Fifth Element" & "Doomsday", and this is where new viewers should begin watching. Star Trek: Unity has become a unique fan project, controversial for the in-universe adaptation and incorporation of other sci-fi franchise lore, focusing less on traditional morality tales and more on character drama and light comedy, exploring the themes of growing up, responsibility and the choices that lead to one's destiny. Characters Throughout, Star Trek: Unity has had multiple changes in its cast, with many different roles and personalities. Captains Puto and Lewis lead a diverse crew of youngsters from several alien cultures, creating an informal team (or trio) who join them on missions and in battle. *Captain Puto - Iconian joint-commanding officer *Captain/Admiral Lewis - Human joint-commanding officer *Commander Jimb'a - Rakelli tactical officer, later diplomat and ambassador *Commander Samuel Hawkins - Rigellian operations officer, later commanding officer *'Jono' - Human tactical officer and Jedi warrior *'Laura Lee' - Human Home Guard civilian from 21st century, later engineering officer *Commander Eleanor - Kressgonian operations officer, later commander of Deep Space Nine *'Chov' - Kressgonian civilian, later chief medical officer *Chief Mitchell Stone - Human rebel from 21st century, later engineering officer *Colonel Meru "Phoenix" Astrel - Bajoran science officer Episodes Season One Two young Starfleet Captains '' *1. "'New Order" (2005) After defeating the Borg, Captains Puto and Lewis take command of a new base and must deal with the destruction of a Rakelli freighter by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. But the day is only just beginning… *2. "New Order, Part Two" (2005) The Rakelli stage an attack on Unity. Puto and Lewis must discover the origin of these people, and visit a suspected Rakelli base. ]] *3. "Addiction" (2005) While on a routine visit to a Federation planet, Captain Puto is captured by a rogue Rakelli hooked on ecstasy. Lewis must find Puto and Nuttol is forced to treat Prax for drug overdose. *4. "Unity Unbound" (2005) It is Christmas at Unity. But a number of unfortunate events and the unleashing of the flu virus leave only a handful of officers to defend against a Rakelli surveillance operation in the asteroid field. *5. "2005" (2005) After discovering that the Rakelli are attempting to alter the timeline, Puto and the crew travel to Earth in the year 2005 to stop them. Who is the evil Green Warrior? *6. "Out of the Shadows..." (2005) The Rakelli attack a Romulan shipyard and this proves the last straw for Starfleet who launch an attack on a Rakelli base. Puto and Lewis alone must track the fleeing Rakelli Emperor and realise that the Rakelli are merely pawns in a larger game. *7. "Into the Fire" (2005) They are BACK!!! The Borg attempt to assimilate Unity and Lewis has a very emotional encounter with the Rakelli emperor as the hood of this enemy is finally pulled back. Season Two With the Rakelli now allies, the Borg Collective spreads out across the Triangle and worlds such as Kressgon. *8. "Ancient Order" (2006) After defeating a huge Borg armada, Puto and Lewis track the fleeing ships to the Azure nebula. They bring with them an old friend of Lewis’. However, in discovering a planet with ancient ruins, the team trigger an automated defence and invasion program! *9. "The Unit" (2006) While checking the progress of the Rakelli Republic, the crew finds a highly dangerous and intelligent life form that could exterminate millions, which yet could save itself from the edge of pure evil, while a grave situation forces Prax to use his initiate piloting skills. *10. "Threads" (2006) While on a routine survey on the planet Kressgon, Puto and Lewis find a massive Borg Harvester assimilating the population. Captain Lisa Coventry assists the team, and soon finds herself captured by the Borg with Lewis. Meanwhile, Prax begins to have feelings for Amanda but is there any possibility of a relationship? is an important setting in the series]] *11. "Threads, Part Two" (2006) Escaping from the “Big Brother House”, Lewis and Lisa discover the Borg Emperor’s plans to completely assimilate Kressgon. Puto must come up with a successful plan to save the primitive world while Lewis and Lisa, Prax and Amanda struggle with their relationships… *12. "Memoirs of Unity" (2007) As Christmas fast approaches, Lewis and Jono head to the planet Tamperoti to search and destroy reported Green Warriors who have crash-landed. On their way, Lewis recounts his most important experiences at Unity. worms that controlled their minds]] *13. "Duel of the Fates" (2007) As the new year of 2387 starts, several things change. Puto and Lewis receive notice that they will be relieved of their positions at Unity Starbase and re-assigned, but more dangerously, the minefield around the Azure Nebula explodes and while the two Captains investigate, Iccobar troopers, led by the possessed Captain Hayward board Unity and take it over… on 21st century Earth between Starfleet and the Emperor's Borg.]] *14. "Final Order" (2007) Puto and Lewis must face the Borg and Iccobar onslaught, whilst dealing with Green Warriors, and a Romulan siege of Beta Thoridor II. Lewis will face his father, whilst Puto must work against time to save the future. It’s the Emperor’s Final Order and sacrifices will be made… Season Three *15. "Crusade" (2007) (Part One) When it seems that peace has finally come to the Federation, the Klingons just have to ruin it! But where has an alien spaceship with advanced engines come from? Who are the Fen Domar? Puto and Lewis are about to spark a holy crusade… *16. "The Quest" (2008) (Part Two) The Fen Domar are revealed by their religious leader Skoll and having discovered the existence of the Federation, set out to convert it to their faith. Puto and the team are trapped on planet Kressgon – where a mysterious Iconian artefact might be the last hope for stopping the crusade… *17. "Puto's Holiday" (2008) After finding the next piece of the Elementux, Puto needs a break... but the beaches of Earth aren't a safe haven for the Klingon Empire, who find themselves reaching the climax of their civil war... Although taking place mid-season, a brand-new story started the second-half of the series. In 2387, time travel leads the Captains to meeting two girls as they fight a full war against the collective. The Iconians are revealed for the first time. *18. "Fifth Element" (2008) The quest for the Elementux comes to an unexpected conclusion... Lewis must take on the role of a man from a long dead species, whilst two girls from the twenty-first century are taken to the future as an old enemy comes, literally, from the past. *19. "Doomsday, Part One" (2008) Over a month, since the Borg war began, Captain Lewis is shocked as Captain Puto is killed on a mission and the survival of the Federation rests on the crew of Unity One Starbase. Meanwhile, Puto finds himself in a different reality and is given a task by the ancient Iconians themselves... *20. "Doomsday, Part Two" (2008) A newly revived Puto is assimilated by the Borg, forcing Lewis, Becky and Jade to mount a rescue at the collective's homeworld. With planet Kressgon under threat and the last hope for victory slowly fading, can the crew and commanders of Unity Starbase, aided by a legion of allies, bring the galaxy together as one? Season Four The events of 'Unity Comics take place just prior to these specials. A Halloween special and Christmas special were released in 2008.'' *21. "Zombies on Kressgon" (2008) Ten months after Doomsday and the crew of Unity Starbase have moved on, but Captain Lewis still commands the USS Odyssey, and when he gets a message from planet Kressgon about a dangerous Green Warrior, he beams down to encounter a world of zombies... But who is the Green Warrior? And can the Kressgonians be cured? *22. "The Scorched World" (2008) Captain Lewis and Rakelli PM Jimb'a go back in time to investigate the mysterious Home Guard and their operations against World War Three eco-terrorist Colonel Green... joins the crew in the specials and season 4]] *23. "A Lonely Alien" (2009) When an alien creature that feeds on passionate emotions travels back in time to Earth in 2009, Puto and Lewis' first new mission takes them to England's city of Exeter of all places, where Lewis meets an old friend... Starfleet's youngest crew are about to return to duty! Captain Puto & Captain Lewis are joined by companion of the past Laura Lee and Starfleet Time Agent Jonathan Kent as they fight for peace and understanding in the middle of three powerful empires. *24. "The Return" (2009) The USS Odyssey-A is on its way to Unity One Starbase after a refit at Earth, but odd distortions from a nearby planet prompt Puto, Lewis and new companion Laura Lee to investigate and discover a time-traveling ally. *25. "Day Two" (2009) There is no time to rest, as Captain Puto & Captain Lewis' presence as peacekeepers is required on the distant Neutral Zone world of Unroth. Have the Klingons really been murdering Federation colonists? Or is there more to the situation? These episodes take place shortly after the machinima series. *26. "Double Jeopardy" (2009) Puto and Lewis must go on the run as they are arrested by sinister agents. Meanwhile, Laura Lee is kidnapped and her mind connected to a virtual reality... But who is behind the crew's arrest? Who wants them out of the way? And why? The answer may be more familiar than anyone anticipated... *27. "Moebius" (2009) Something is stealing worlds, ships and even people from existence, ripping apart all of time and space. Whilst Captain Lewis embarks on an odyssey through history to seek the solution to this paradox, Captain Puto must battle Colonel Green's cybernetic Borg armadas at the epicentre of it all: Unity Starbase. Starfleet's youngest must finally grow up... *28. "Twilight" (2010) The last episode of Unity... Colonel Green has won. The Borg are assimilating the universe. But given one last chance, the Captains and companions of Unity Starbase could yet prevail. This is their Twilight Hour... Season Five Following the ''Unity finale in July 2010, production began on one-off episodes to continue the series, now following Captain Lewis, who takes on de facto command of the USS Odyssey-A in 2390 and builds his own crew including Jimb'a and Eleanor. These episodes are all individual, rather than the ongoing plots of Unity, but there is a loose story arc.'' *29. "Rapture, Part One" Captain Lewis and his plump alien friend Jimb'a travel to the bottom of the ocean on another planet and enter the world of Rapture, a city built from the remains of Lewis' starship, where a political revolutionist is turning the advanced technologies and knowledge of the Federation to against it's principles. Will Lewis sacrifice his sanity for the sake of preventing the dangerous 'plasmids' from reaching the surface? Welcome to Rapture... *30. "Rapture, Part Two" *31. "Cosmic Relief" In the aftermath of Star Trek: Rapture, Eleanor has a little play with Captain Lewis' Starfleet computer, to much amusement and woe. The Red Nose Day 2011 special. *32. "The Ice of Andor" As the starship Odyssey launches for new adventures in the 24th century, Captain Lewis beams down to the Andorian homeworld, investigating an endangered species of alien animal and a dying woman. Will he be able to save them both? *33. ""The Castaway"" Aaron Drake has lived with an alien tribe since his ship crashed years ago. Now Captain Lewis and the USS Odyssey have arrived: a rescue Drake doesn't want... *34. "The Warriors of Qo'noS" On Qo'nos, the Klingon homeworld, the great warrior Kahless once left a trail of clues for travellers to follow. Now, employed by the Klingons to find this treasure, Captain Lewis, Jimb'a & Eleanor discover the ways of the warrior as a renegade faction try to complete the quest first! *36. "A Good Day to Die" With Captain Lewis out of action, Jimb'a must complete the quest across the Klingon homeworld and deliver Kahless' last scroll of wisdom to the people. Meanwhile, Eleanor is captured by the renegade warrior Jaghjech and her rescue may depend on one man's new-found sense of duty... *37. "Airlock 3" Trapped on Trenok Nor, a Cardassian research station in the Badlands, Captain Lewis and Eleanor must escape the confines of an airlock before they are blown to their deaths in space... But what is lurking in the dark hallways? Watch what you feel... Children In Need special. *38. "Revolutions, Part One" Captain Lewis, Jimb'a and Eleanor have together seen the wonders and dangers of the galaxy in their odyssey, but when a mysterious summons to the Guardian of Forever reveals the arrival of the Iconians - once noble, now deranged Time Lords - the crew take up arms and defend planet Kressgon for the final time from plasmid-wielding warriors and their so familiar leader... And meanwhile, the Discontinuities grow... the Nightmare Child is rising... Season Six *39. "Revolutions, Part Two" Living new lives six months after they arrived on present-day Earth, Eleanor and Jimb'a have joined the Home Guard to search for Puto and the Stargate. Meanwhile, Captain Lewis returns to Rapture in 1960 and enlists help in curing the deadly side-effects of plasmids. But as the Nightmare Child's whispers speak to Eleanor in a familiar courtyard, nobody has noticed the disappearance of Chov... *40. "Revolutions, Part Three" Its World War Three on Earth and as Colonel Green's nuclear missiles explode all around them, Captain Lewis and the Home Guard try to keep Puto's Iconian army and the massive Battlestars distracted whilst Eleanor returns to Unity Starbase in the future to gather a rescue fleet. But what are the Time Lords looking for? And who is The Master? The duel on the beach will decide the fate of Puto and Lewis... *41. "Revolutions, Part Four" Left behind on a nuked Earth, Captain Lewis and Eleanor at last discover the Nightmare Child as they travel to the Mirror Universe for answers to the Discontinuities. Meanwhile, the Iconians lay siege to Unity Starbase as one man searches for recognition in his reflection and the crew of the starship Odyssey changes forever... *42. "The Oath" The starship Odyssey is a falling apart wreck with a demotivated crew and a directionless commanding officer all under repeated attack by the Romulans. Can Admiral Lewis overcome his doubts and work together with the new deck chief Mitchell Stone? *43. "Maze of Munitions" Guided by a stranded pirate named Cameron, Admiral Lewis and Mitchell Stone must escape "the Maze", a Romulan weapons testing range. But facing cloaked mines and automated drones, can the team think 'outside the xBox'? *44. "Planet of the Rakelli" Jimb'a and Admiral Lewis get political as the Federation elects a surprising new leader, and a military coup on Rakellus threatens a fledgling republic, forcing the hunted away team to confront the planet's secret overlord. *45. "The Worlds of Deep Space Nine" The starship Odyssey arrives at Deep Space Nine for repairs, prompting Admiral Lewis and the crew to investigate a financial crisis affecting the galaxy. With a mysterious Starfleet officer called 'Phoenix' leading the way, visiting the planet Bajor is just the first step on a mission to take down the Ferengi: greedy space bankers at the center of an even more dangerous conspiracy... *46. "The Never Ending Sacrifice" Captured for slave labour, Admiral Lewis and Phoenix must escape Cardassia and join Mitchell, Puto and Tanya in plotting an audacious casino heist to con the Ferengi financial mastermind Penk, whilst one member of the crew faces a life-changing decision about their future. The riskier the road, the greater the profit... *47. "Right of Statement" A crash landing on the desert forge of Vulcan leads the crew on a covert mission across the Neutral Zone to the darkest corner of the Romulan Star Empire. But with an enemy spy aboard the starship Odyssey, will an idealistic young leader have what it takes to liberate his people? *48. "There and Back Again" A routine inspection of the USS Wanderer by Admiral Lewis takes a temporal turn after a transporter accident lands him on the vintage Starbase 11 with the enigmatic Captain Arnold and her first officer Commander Carter! Only by putting trust in their unconventional approach can they steal the USS Enterprise and face a forbidden planet's dangers on the voyage home... *49. "The Case of the Romulan and the Cheesecake" *50. "Snowglobe" Tensions run high in the flotilla as ships begin to abandon the quest to reclaim Unity Starbase. Meanwhile, with Christmas around the corner, Klingon Kolothus tells the story of the crew's festive visit to Ferenginar, where Admiral Lewis and Phoenix discover coordinates to a winter wonderland in space: the Snowglobe! But the icy forests hide an impossible danger. *51. "Nightfall" Exploring uncharted space, the starship Odyssey makes first contact with Devizes: a technologically advanced planet with an unsettling origin. Diplomacy soon switches to survival when the ship is invaded, as Mitchell's growing desire to return home brings him face-to-face with Puto and Lewis' oldest enemy... *52. "The Lewis Inquiry" Admiral Lewis. The Doctor. Always saving the galaxy in his own unique way. Now he is summoned to Earth, accused of violating Starfleet's highest codes. But between facing tough questions from a court interrogator, Lewis and Eleanor travel the globe to seek out the conspiracy threatening the principles of the Federation. Finally, on the eve of a galactic conference, a decade of secrets and lies will be exposed... *53. "Finale" An invasion of the Federation by Captain Puto and Admiral Lewis' oldest enemy, led by a traitor with his own ambitions, sends the starship Odyssey on a desperate voyage across the galaxy to assemble a crew of ragtag heroes, old and new, for a final, suicidal mission to recapture the station where it all began: Unity Starbase. Issues and themes in Unity The show is based on the premise of Unity between all species and races and cultures as well as the mutual protection of these races against those who wish to undo that unity. "Accepting the enemy" is a big part of the series and as seen in Season 1, the aggressive Rakelli make peace with the Federation and their arch-enemies the Klingons. Loyalty is explored through Lewis and Jono's past teamwork and friendship with Puto and Robert Whitfield. Just war is often another issue shown. In "Threads, Part Two", for example, the crew fight the Borg to protect Kressgon and 21st century Earth in "Final Order". In a less general sense, a specific theme throughout the series is Responsibility. In the first episode, Lewis tells his best friend Puto that he thinks he might regret taking command of Unity because there is too much responsibility for his young age, but Puto is reassuring and knows Lewis will grow and learn. Puto later helps Chelsie Fox overcome her nerves when she is assigned to take over the station. Drug addiction was briefly covered in the aptly named episode "Addiction" in Season 1, when a Rakelli who had taken Puto as a prisoner overdosed on Ecstasy whilst interrogating the captain. Behind the Scenes *The series has elements taken from all Star Trek series as well as other science fiction. Instead of merely being crossovers with other franchises, the presence of these non-Trek parts is explained as incorporations into the mythos. Most notably, the TARDIS from Doctor Who and Iconian Gateways in the form of those from Stargate SG-1 are products of the ancient Iconian race, as are the "lightsabers" from Star Wars that Lewis, Jono, Andras and the Green Warriors use. *The series is based on Unity One Starbase and the Rakelli, both parts of the PC game . Also, the Unity theme tune is from . *The system in which Unity One Starbase is located is conjecture, based on the fact that it is located very near the Romulan Neutral Zone and Klingon space. The use of Gateway as the star system's name is based on a planet in Starfleet Command III which is located near the sector in which Unity resides, and by sheer coincidence, is a popular fan name for the planet of the Guardian of Forever. The PC game Star Trek: Online has subsequently confirmed this. See also *Shared universe External links *[http://www.youtube.com/GatewayProductions Gateway Productions at YouTube.com] - Home of Unity episodes *[http://www.facebook.com/StarTrekUnity Star Trek: Unity on Facebook] *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4484406/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Star Trek: Unity] at IMDb *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/90.html Star Trek: Unity at the Star Trek Reviewed fan film blog] Unity Category:Fan film series